Go Home
by PCJanto
Summary: Tosh and Owen are married,after a spat Owen arrive at the hub,annoying a tired Ianto who live in the hub with his husband Jack


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery:Tosh and Owen are married,after a spat Owen arrive at the hub,annoying a tired Ianto who live in the hub with his husband Jack.

A/N:This story has been edit and Beta by the awesome ''DaletheChu''

T

Go Home!

Ianto was exhausted and the rift had been over active. It had been one call out after another and UNIT couldn't have picked a worse time to have called Jack to London for pointless meetings.

After Tosh announced that the Rift predictor indicated everything was back to normal, Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to do nothing more then to disappear into a hot bubble bath.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen wasted no time leaving for the day, once they wrapped up what little loose ends there were.

Ianto sighed, running his hand through his hair, "When is anything normal at Torchwood?" His tone reflecting the weariness he felt.

After doing a mental check, making sure he hadn't miss anything in the hub, Ianto powered down everything except for Tosh's computer on which she left a program running.

Ianto took the stairs to the lower level of the hub to where his and Jack's home was. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep.

Whenever Jack was away, Ianto always locked both doors to their home, a front entrance and an adjoining door from Jack's bunker. Ianto was suddenly awakened by the incessant ringing of the door bell that played Moonlight serenade. Ianto had no idea how Jack got it to play the tune and he never bothered to ask.

A drowsy Ianto staggered to the front door. Jack wasn't due back till Wednesday plus he had a key, so he wondered who could be bothering at an ghastly hour.

"Who is it?" a drowsy, but curious Ianto asked.

"It me, Owen. Open the door tea-boy" Owen replied with his usual cheery sarcasm.

Opening the door, Ianto snapped, "Owen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ask my wife, your dear friend Tosh." Owen scoffed, "I'm sure she has called you."

"Owen, I'm tired and I'm not getting in the middle of you and Tosh's martial dispute," Ianto said with a frown. "Now what do you want?"

''Typical, you would take her side,'' Owen grimaced. "I'm hungry what do you have to eat? The fridge in the hub empty." As if on cue, the doctor's stomach growled.

Ianto took a deep breath, calming himself before he spike, "Owen nice try. But it's not work related so I'm not getting involved. There is pot roast, potatoes and other food in the fridge. I'm going back to bed. Leave the door open and get what you want. You will be staying in your room set up for emergency?"

"Yes, where else would I be sleeping? With you? I don't think Jack would approve." Owen said in his usual sarcastic manner.

Ianto rolled his eyes and politely said, "Goodnight Owen."

Five minutes later, Ianto is awakened by a loud uncontrollable laughter. Getting up he found Owen watching Monty python while eating.

"Owen I'm trying to sleep. Why aren't you watching that in your room?" Ianto asked with annoyance and plotting payback in his head.

"Your television has a better picture," Owen replied while laughing at the crazy antics of Monty

''Well, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here.'' Ianto snapped, not showing any mercy.

Owen scowled, "Is that what you tell the Captain hot pants?"

Ianto stormed back to his bedroom and picked up his mobile. There was only one person who could deal with the insufferable man-child.

The phone on the other end began to ring. "Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Tosh, it's Ianto. If you love Owen and want him alive come get him now! Mostly, if you just want him to live," his frustration was obvious.

"I assume he's at the hub," Tosh figured that was where her husband gone, but she thought he had enough sense not to bother Ianto. An obvious error in judgment.

"Yes, and I'm on the verge of feeding him to Janet or Myfanwy. I haven't decided yet."

Tosh went on to explain what her and Owen's spat was about. Although, Ianto didn't want to get involved, he could relate to some of Tosh's troubles since he had similar problems in his marriage to Jack. After putting their heads together Tosh laughed "Oh Ianto you're so clever."

After he hung up with Tosh, Ianto heard Owen's mobile ring. A few minutes later Owen knocked on the bedroom door, but before he could say anything Ianto shouted, "GO HOME!"

Owen smirked, "I knew if I pushed tea-boy he would call Tosh."

Two days after his trip to London, Jack as well as Gwen had noticed small changes in the relationship between Ianto and Owen. Something wasn't right, the medic looked as if he could kill Ianto, but Tosh and Ianto's relationship appeared unchanged. Jack caught them exchanging certain looks, as well as a smile when they thought no one was watching

Tosh and Owen would arrive in the morning with Owen wearing mix-match socks, wrinkled trousers. The final straw was when Owen arrived wearing one of Tosh's blouses and he went straight toward Ianto, pinning him against the wall as Tosh, Jack and Gwen pulled them apart.

Owen stormed off to the autopsy bay, Jack looked on as Ianto and Tosh share a secret look. Jack knew he had to talk to his husband.

Gwen followed Jack to his office, "Jack, what the hell going on? Owen's not happy and it has something to do with Tosh and Ianto."

Jack cursed inwardly, "Gwen, I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Coming out of his office with Gwen following, Jack shouted, "MEETING. BOARDROOM. NOW!"

As everyone took his or her seat Jack stood with his arms folded, and cleared his throat before speaking. "Tosh, Owen, Ianto would someone like to tell me what is going on with you three?"

Owen growled, "Ask the tea-boy. Torchwood's marriage counselor."

"Excuse me, Owen. I'm not a marriage counselor," Ianto seethed. "You put me in this position, when you arrived at the hub. Instead of staying home to talk to Tosh, you showed up here late. Then you were constantly disturbing me while I was trying to sleep instead of going to your room. So yes, I called Tosh. You should have been home."

"Hold on!" Jack interrupted.

"No Jack, Dr. Phil here had my wife to glue the toilet seat down when I left it up. If my clothes were not in the hamper, they don't get washed. If the socks aren't together, they're washed separately and paired unmatched. She's spraying Febreze and had these scent candles everywhere because I smoke one cigarette. One freaking cigarette. Would you believe I'm wearing Tosh briefs? None of mine were clean."

Hearing Owen say he was wearing Tosh's briefs, Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen burst into laughter, although Owen was angry he too couldn't keep from laughing himself.

Jack dried his eyes with his hand, "Owen, you're right. This is Ianto's doing and I seem to remember going through something similar."

Ianto smiled, ''Yes, Jack and it worked."

"Yes, I have seen an amazing improvement," Tosh smirked. "And Owen dear, you will have all your clothes washed and socks matching tomorrow."

Owen leaned over and kissed Tosh.

Later that night, Jack and Ianto laid in each other arms. As Jack kissed Ianto's forehead Jack smirked, "You know you went a little overboard."

''He should have stayed home and talked to Tosh," Ianto laughed. "You know how I get when my sleep is disturbed."

Jack said nothing, knowing he had been punished several times for that crime.

THE END


End file.
